We have something in common
by RoseyG30
Summary: What happens when Katie storms into 2J and no one is around? A little James and Katie One-shot


**AN: This is a cute little James/Katie OK so James is 18 and Katie is 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

**James POV**

I was just sitting on the couch in 2J watching a Hockey game when I hear the door slam open and then shut.

I look up from the Hockey game to see Katie running into her room looking like she was crying.

I really had no idea what was going on and I didn't know what to do. Kendall was on a date with Jo, Logan was at the new Venus exhibit, and Carlos was buying a corndog maker.

What do I do? "Katie are you OK" I ask while getting up from the couch and walking to her room. I get no response so I ask again.

"Hey Katie what's wrong?" I ask trying to keep calm. You see I really like Katie but I know she doesn't like me she has a boyfriend.

"Go away James!" Geez Katie is seriously pissed off about something.

"Katie I know something is bothering you please answer the door." I really do want to help her.

All of a sudden the door swings open and there's Katie with swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks. It is a rare moment when you see the Katie Knight cry.

"You want to know why I'm upset. My boyfriend dumped me OK for some bimbo." She says right before a whole round of sobs appears.

I quickly embrace her in a tight hug before going into her room and sitting down on her bed letting her cry into my chest.

After about 5 minutes of her crying she finally raises her head. "I'm sorry for ruining your shirt."

Is she serious her dumbass boyfriend just broke up with her and this is how she responds?

"Katie don't worry about my shirt Mama Knight can fix it I'm more worried about you. What happened between you and Justin?" I ask truly wanting to know what happened.

"Like I said he dumped me for some blonde bimbo." She said with tears in her eyes.

"But why? Why did he dump you for her?" I asked dreading the answer I was pretty sure I was going to get.

"She was willing to do what I wasn't." She says while burying her head into my chest once again. I can feel fresh tears leaking through my shirt.

"Katie if you're not ready no one should be pressuring you. If someone is pressuring you then you should always walk away. Trust me I know." I seriously never told anyone this but you know how most guys are the ones who pressure well in my case it's the other way around.

"What are you talking about 'Trust me I know'?" She is the only one who I've told and I guess I should tell.

"Remember Rachel?" I ask she nods her head. "Well most of the girls are pressured but I was the one who was being pressured. She wanted to I didn't I was too young I only turned 16 it was too young." She looks at me like she understands which I knew she did.

But what surprised me was that I just felt a pair of warm lips on mine. I open my eyes and see Katie kissing me I quickly respond and kiss her back.

We have been kissing for what seems ages for when my lungs were in fire and needed air. I parted and looked at Katie she looked like she was about to cry. Panic quickly set in and I hugged her again but she pushed me off of her.

She looks up at me and says sorry and starts silently crying.

"Katie why are you sorry?" I ask her while hugging her again this time she snuggles into my touch.

"It was a stupid move I know you don't like me just." I quickly stopped her rambling with a quick kiss.

"Katie listen to me I love you more then you can imagine. I always have loved you but I never thought you loved me." I say turning around

She turns me around and has a huge smile on her face

"James I've loved you for a while now you have no idea. I tried hiding my feelings but I really can't I love you." She said Kati Knight said she loved me.

I quickly envelope her in a hug and whisper into her hair "I love you Katie Knight."

She answers in a nice sweet tone "I love you too James Diamond."

**AN: Well there is a little James/Katie I don't know what brought this on but I was reading these and felt like writing one so I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
